red_sunfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmungr
This is the realm of the Dwarves and their amazing technology. It consists of massive clockwork skyscrapers built in so many different directions that it forms a multi-layered maze. The Dwarves are the only race capable of navigating throughout this mechanical maze. The trade route between Harmungr and Tethnor All the machinery in Kastathos is built by the Dwarves in Harmungr. The natives use Icharyte, a rare material only found in the depths of Tethnor, as fuel for their machines. A very efficient trade route exists between Harmungr and Tethnor, overlooked by the Dwarven Emperor Intber and his loyal ally and leader of the Ankrams, Overlord F'isu. Many of the poorer Dwarves are forced into going into the depths of Tethnor to find and mine Icharyte themselves, since they can not afford to buy Enslaved Souls to do it for them. The political hierarchy in Harmungr Harmungr is divided in a few diffirent houses. Each house has a representative that is put on T'he Council of Wisdom'. These representatives are called "Dwarven Emperors". They all answer to the High Emperor-Khan, the leader of Harmungr. The High Emperor-Khan however only exists as a tool for the people and doesn't have real power. This is because the law of Harmungr has been engraved on a massive plaque called "Hik'rum". The Pyramid of power goes as follows: * The High Emperor-Khan * The Royal Court * The Dwarven Emperors * The Housecarls * The Nobles (each house has it's own rules) * The Loners (the poorer people without their own House) * The Unfortunate (the scum of Harmungr) Hik'rum Hik'rum is the sacred law of Harmungr. It is engraved on a massive tablet placed behind the throne of the High Emperor-Khan. No one knows who created the law, however it cannot be changed, for those who try, always die exactly 34 hours after the law has been changed. When they die, the law reverts itself (the reversal of the law was implemented only after Emperor-Khan Fulvim II). The law itself consists of many articles, but the most important ones are the articles 631 and 238. 631 is regarded as the most defining law of Harmungr, which states that it is absolutely forbidden for a dwarf to build, or help with the building of any machinery outside of the Cyberspace. Article 238 states that no dwarf is allowed to have any relation with a Botanborne, the green elfs. Dwarves didn't understand this until they found a lost and abandoned part of Harmungr which had been completely overtaken by nature and corrupted bots. This place was known as The Botan Scar. It was once the peak of dwarven evolution, however a half-dwarf/half-botanborne had the idea of producing a massive mechanical nuke that destroyed the entire area. The Emperor-Khan Fulvim had blamed it on the fact that he was half-botan and killed him. He was so furious that he decided to change the law and banish all the Botanborne from Harmungr even if it meant his death. Now, any remaining Botanborne are being hunted down by the royal organisation of assassins called "The Copper Coin". If any Dwarves are seen communing with the Botanborne, they are sent in for questioning, imprisoned, and possibly executed. The Dwarven Houses The Dwarven Houses are the gangs of Harmungr. Most of them deal with illegal transactions and the creation of destructive weapons. Many of the Houses are also openly hostile towards each other, causing massive shootings in civilian areas. The only territory where none of them are allowed to fight is called the "Orbical Platform". The heads of the Houses have signed a pact whre if any of them fight on the Orbical Platform, The Beast would be unleashed on them. The High Emperor-Khan's castle is located on the Orbical Platform The Major Houses of Harmungr are: The Sparks: The Sparks are the the dwarves that have the most amount of Icharyte. This permits them to have a very large amount of money which they usually spend on sabotaging other houses. They are currently led by Dwarven Emperor Jun'ed Spark The Machs: The Machs have the fiercest warriors of all the houses. They also have control over a very large part of Harmungr, including the Grim Arena. They are known for using Icharyte in combination with glowing-pear seeds to create an adrenaline boost during fights. They are currently led by Dwarven Emperor Orhag Mach III The Limitants: The Limitants are the dwarves that like to keep everything in order. This might mean purging an entire civilian area while giving gifts to another. They are usually seen in massive commando-constructs that can kill in one swoop. There is a large group of Limitants that has allocated themselves to be the law-enforcers and a de facto police of Harmungr. House Limitant is currently led by Dwarven Emperor Ordo. The Nanotics: The Nanotics are the most obsessed with technology of all the houses. They do have the smartest engineers and inventors, however most of them are also insane and must be kept in check by the D.0.6 Unit (robots created to kill any engineers that go insane). Physically Nanotics are fragile and use mech suits in order to get things done. They are currently being led by Dwarven Engineer Mekno. Some of the Smaller Houses are: House Jetster; House Gearell; House Crushbolt; House Cybiron; etc The Cyberspace The Cyberspace is the area where all the engineers go to build their new machines. It includes the Cyberforge, and the Techlabs as well as the trading center. In the trading center, a gateway is located to the other realms, as well as many trading outposts. The gateway is always heavily guarded and to exit Harmungr, one must have a permit signed by the Royal Court.